EMD SD40-2
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; SD40-2 is a type of six-axle, 3,200hp diesel locomotive built from 1972 to 1986. It is an upgrade of the original EMD SD40. Many have been built (with over 4,000 built, and another 1,000 customly rebuilt or built; including the original SD40 units) were purchased by many railroads, and are still in use. History The EMD SD40-2 is an upgrade to the original SD40 only with higher tractive effort, modular electronics, and other features that surpassed the original. It was the first in EMD's "Dash 2" line of upgraded diesel locomotives. It was originally meant to compete with the MLW (ALCO) M630 and the GE U30C, but quickly captured overwhelming popularity leaving EMD's competitors in secondary positions, in terms of sales. There have been customized versions of the SD40-2; the SD40-2F, a cowl-type unit built only for the Canadian Pacific; the SD40-2W, built with a wide cab; and a few other variants. Many have been built, and many still exist as of today, but are slowly in the process of being retired from primary service on US Class 1 railroads such as BNSF, Norfolk Southern, and Union Pacific. Specifications The EMD SD40-2 uses a 16-cylinder 645E3 series engine from EMD which is turbocharged. It has the fuel capacity of either 3,200 or 4,000 US gallons, has a width of 10 ft 3 1⁄8 in (3.127 m), has a height of 15 ft 7 1⁄8 in (4.753 m) over the rails, and weighs 368,000 lb (170 tons) to 409,000 lb (204.5 tons) depending on the model. Versions There are many different versions and/or variants of the SD40-2. (Aside from the original SD40.) *SD40-2F (CP Rail full-cowl carbody version) *F40C (Modified passenger version used by the West Suburban Mass Transit District, later METRA; similar to SDP40F.) *SDP40F (Amtrak's first official fleet of diesels in 1973; rebuilt from an F45 or FP45) *SD40-2B (Rebuilt cabless version) *SD40T-2 (Built for the SP and the Rio Grande; has special type of cooling system) *SD40M-2 (Morrison-Knudsen rebuilds of pre-Dash Two SD40's or SD45's.) *SD40-3 (Rebuilds incorporating microprocessor controls) *SD40E (NS rebuilt SD50's with SD40-2 components and engines) *SD40-2E (Rebuilt version for the SP) *SD40-2R (SD40-2 Life Extension Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40N (SD40-2 Rebuild Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40A (SD40 built on an SDP45 frame) *SD40-2W (Used on BC rail and CN; wide-cab Canadian built variant) *SD40-2ECO (Experimental rebuilt SD40-2 used on the BN) *SDP40 (Modified passenger version of the SD40 with an equipped steam generator; the "P" meaning "passenger".) Trivia/Facts *'SD40-2 is said as: "SD40 'Dash' 2".' *The SD40-2 is one of the most favourite locomotives of many railfans, and is easily distinguishable from other types of power due to the frame "porches" both front and rear. *Like every other locomotive built by EMD other than the GP59; the Southern Railroad and Norfolk And Western railroads (including their successor; Norfolk Southern) had "hi-hood" or "high-hood" variants of the SD40 and SD40-2, to whom the short hood, front hood, or "nose" of the locomotive was extended to provide better safety for head-on collisions; thus, the "high-hood" being an early example of a safety-cab. *Burlington Northern, Union Pacific, Canadian Pacific, and Conrail had the largest fleets of SD40-2's out of all North American Class 1 railroads. *Several SD40-2s have been built with "snoot" style noses, which are extended hoods on the front of a diesel locomotive. *Illinois Central SD40 #6071 (originally EMD #434, later Gulf Mobile & Ohio #950) is the ''very first ''SD40 ever built, on an SD35 frame with SD40 hood features. What else is unique about this particular locomotive is the fact that its Operation Lifesaver-sponsored. It now currently resides at the Illinois Railroad Museum in its' Operation Lifesaver scheme. *CSX SD40 #4617 (originally C&O #7534), was the very last locomotive to remain in C&O paint (Chesapeake and Ohio; a CSX predecessor) until 2009, when the patched unit finally received CSX's current YN3 paint scheme. It is also the very '''last and '''only '''true or non-modified SD40 on CSX's roster. *KCS (Kansas City Southern) #637 was the very first SD40-2 ever built', but was unfortunately scrapped (unlike IC #6071). *AVWR (Allegheny And West Virginia Railroad) #1206 is an SD40-2 which was used for the film "Unstoppable", which chased after two runaway AC4400CW's leading a train hauling toxic chemicals. *The DM&E has the largest fleet of SD40-2's than any other North American Class 2 or Class 3 railroad. *Oddly, the Southern Pacific had two SD40-2's rebuild into SD39's and repainted into D&RGW liveries for the 1997 film "Switchback". What makes this unusual, is the fact that the D&RGW never owned any SD40-2's, let alone SD39 units. *The D&RGW was one of the only US Class 1 railroads to not purchase the SD40-2 during its production. *Most of the Illinois Central's fleet of SD40-2 units had their center radiators or dynamic radiators removed, and were often designated as an "SD40-3". *Oddly, two former SP SD40-2 units were rebuilt and repainted into the D&RGW scheme for the filming of a low-budget action film (similar to how the SCRX former D&RGW GP40 was used). Both units still remain in the scheme, yet they aren't from the D&RGW's heritage. *Ironically, the Canadian Pacific Railway (CP) purchased several former Norfolk Southern "hi-hood" units and eventually converted them to be used as "B-Units", designating them as an SD40-2B, yet their cabs simply had their windows platted over as opposed to being completely rebuilt. *The CP also purchased a fleet of former KCS (Kansas City Southern Railway) and UP (Union Pacific) SD40-2's; which some still remain in their original paint. *Many former BN SD40-2 units have been leased by various different leasing companies; as well as a fleet of former BN SD40-2's were actually purchased by Norfolk Southern to replace several fleets of former N&W and SOU '"hi-hood"' SD40-2's which were recently retired. *As of 2011, NS has also rebuilt several more fleets of their "hi-hood" SD40-2 units to have a unqiue type of safety cab known as an "Admiral Cab", which as a thicker and taller hood, as well as having "Whisper-Cab" features like with the EMD SD70I and SD60I. The particular type of cab is similar to the "Cresent Cab" used on their SD60E units. *The term, '"Admiral Cab"''' is actually the nickname of the unique cab given by rail employees and railfans; to whom the cab interior resembles an "Admiral's Quarters" on a naval vessel or ship. *NS 3329 was once actually the very first Conrail SD40-2 ever purchased by the railroad, as well as wearing an exclusive Maersk Sealand intermodal scheme to celebrate the opening of a new intermodal facility in California. This unit still remains on NS' roster, but no longer wears the exclusive Maersk Sealand scheme. *CP 6078; an SD40-2B (known as the "odd-ball SD40-2 by railfans); is actually a converted SD40-2 which was wrecked, but never fully restored. Thus, retaining everything but its original controls and cab components. *KCS has also converted a fleet of "snoot nose" SD40-2 units into SD40-2B units for MOW (Maintenance of Way) track repair service. *Some of BNSF's SD40-2B units are actually rebuilt from former BN SD40-2 units, while the others are from the ATSF's heritage. *CP also briefly equipped several of their SD40-2 units with radiator smoke deflectors similar to what was used on the GP40X units owned by the SP. *Locomotive 2012; a Trains Magazine special issue; celebrated the SD40-2's 40th anniversary or birthday during 2012 by dedicating a complete section to the special locomotive. *NS rebuilt several of their SD40-2 units into SD38-2 designated units for yard and local train service, but are in the process of being reconverted back into SD40-2 units as of early 2013. Fun Fact This was the very first article or page on this site. Gallery Pictures-48653-DSC_b2769.jpg|Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad #1206; the railroad itself is fictional, and was meant for the film Unstoppable. EMD_SDP40.jpg|An example of a former Great Northern EMD SDP40. (Notice how the rear of the locomotive is completely different from other EMD diesel locomotives.) Pre-CSX_4617.jpg|CSX #4617 when it was C&O #7534. My_favorite_CSX_unit.jpg|CSX 4617 when it first received it's renumbered patch. BNSF_SD40-2B.jpg|A BNSF SD40-2B. IC_6071.jpg|An example of the very first SD40 ever built. GM&O_950.jpg|An example of IC 6071 when it was GM&O 950. CSX_heritage_units.jpg|CSX 4617 just before it was repainted in 2008. BNSF SDP40.jpg|An example of the rear of an SDP40. CSX SD40-3.jpg|An example of a CSX SD40-3. (Notice how the cab is modified and completely rebuilt.) Rebuilt SP SD39 film units.jpg|An example of the two rebuilt former SP D&RGW-painted SD39 units. NS-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|An example of a former NS CP-patched SD40-2 "hi-hood" unit. Former NS CP SD40-2.jpg|An example of a former NS SD40-2 converted into an SD40-2B by the CP. UP-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|An example of a former UP-painted CP SD40-2. KCS-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|An example of a former KCS-painted CP-patched SD40-2. Former BN NS SD40-2.jpg|An example of a former BN SD40-2 which was purchased, renumbered, and repainted by the NS. NS SD40-2 High-Hood Units.jpg|An example of two NS "hi-hood" SD40-2 units awaiting "Admiral Cab" conversion. NS 3329.jpg|An example of NS 3329; the very first Conrail SD40-2 painted in the Maersk Sealand exclusive scheme. Awesome Photo.JPG|An ironic photo opportunity; NS 5401 poses with NS 3329; the first CR SD40-2 and the last CR SD50 on NS' roster. CP 6078.jpg|An example of CP SD40-2B #6078; the "odd-ball SD40-2". (Notice how the windows are plated over.) KCS SD40-2B.jpg|A KCS SD40-2B converted from a "snoot nose" SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab Diagram.jpg|An example of an NS "Admiral Cab" design. (Notice how the window frames, hood, and number board plates are slightly different from the original short hood cab on original SD40-2 units.) NS Admiral Cab SD40-2.jpg|An example of an NS "Admiral Cab" SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab SD40-2 2.jpg|Another example of an NS "Admiral Cab" SD40-2 showing the distinguished nose or hood. CP SD40-2 With Radiator Shield.jpg|A CP SD40-2 with a "radiator shield". NS 3821.jpg|NS #3821; one of the several SD40-2 units to be converted into an SD38-2, and is in the process of becoming it's original "self". Sources http://www.altoonaworks.info/pics/contributor/g-carry/gerry_1.jpg Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives